bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Path of the Scroll
The Path of the Scroll is a short stroll through the Town Center of Columbia, leading from the Fairgrounds to the Raffle Park. ''BioShock Infinite'' As Booker DeWitt leaves the Fairgrounds, his path is blocked by a lady and a gentleman. The duo asks Booker to flip a coin and he chooses heads. The coin lands, the pair notes the result on a sandwich board and Booker may carry on. A crowd, joined by Jeremiah Fink, can be heard singing "Goodnight, Irene". The Path After the flipping of the coin, Booker sees two young girls playing hopscotch and reciting a nursery rhyme about an ominous being called "the Songbird." A plush toy and a poster near by gives a precise look of this giant bird. A gazebo close to the girls has some citizens sitting by it, discussing subjects like new stock in vending machines and passers by. The street is filled with businesses but the only ones that are accessible for the player are a hot dog and ice cream stands. Further on, citizen are talking about Lady Comstock and two policemen are demonstrating a Sky-Hook while chatting about the Vox Populi. Round the corner is a open space, showing off the beautiful sky with floating decorated buildings. Two large balloons of Benjamin Franklin and Thomas Jefferson are connected to the buildings. Booker's attention is drawn to a statue of a woman that, through a shimmer of light, changes in to a man. On further investigation, the statue is of a person (or persons) called R. Lutece. A message recorded by Constance Field for a "Madame Lutece" is left on a bench by the base of the statue, along with other gifts. Some kids are playing cops and robbers near the statue. Booker sees a direction sign for Monument Island and follows it towards the Raffle. Right before leaving the path, Booker happens upon a propaganda poster showing the mark of the "False Shepherd", Booker notices the "AD" on his hand is like that featured on the poster. New Discoveries Voxophones #Constance Field - For I am Lonely, Too - On the bench in front of the R. Lutece statue. Gallery BioShock Infinite Hopscotch.png|''Two children playing hopscotch.'' Skyhook on a Founder.png|''The policemen with the Sky-Hook.'' Lucete Statue Switch-1.png|''Change before your eyes.'' R Lutece Gave Columbia her Wings pedestal.png|''R. Lutece Gave Columbia Her Wings'' Her only Companion.JPG|"Warmest regards, Constance." FalseShepherdMark.png|"You Shall Know the False Shepherd By His Mark!" Behind the Scenes *After the coin has been flipped, Robert and Rosalind Lutece will walk off to the side and disappears after the player leaves. However, if the player doesn't leave and walk up to them, Rosalind will say: "We won't leave until you do. You have my word on that", "He does show a certain lack of initiative", and "If you keep this up, I'll be forced to start repeating myself". This is a nod to have NPCs in video games often only have one or two scripted lines. *There are 122 chalk marks on the sandwich board Robert carries, which is likely how many alternate Bookers has flipped the coin before and later failed with the mission. **The numbers also match the number of times Booker needs to ring on the three bells in the Lighthouse, (1,2,2).[http://www.nerdist.com/pepisode/nerdist-podcast-ken-levine/ Nerdiest Podcast with Ken Levine] at about 00:25 References de:Path of the Scroll it:Via della Pergamena Category:Town Center